


First Times (feat. some K Men)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Headcanon, K Project - Freeform, NSFW, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reishi munakata - Freeform, ryuuhou kamo, tatara totsuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: The ways some of the characters of K would approach the first time they make love with their lovers.Headcanons, NSFW.





	First Times (feat. some K Men)

Kamo would be a bit stiff at first, wanting to make sure this was really what his lover wanted. After some reassurance, though, he’d gradually slide right into it. He would be heavy on the foreplay, making sure that his lover is completely ready and comfortable. They would most likely do it at her place, just so that he was 100% sure she was okay. Kamo would most likely start off with spooning, maybe switching to another easy position, and his pace would be gentle but deep. He’d also stroke his lovers body continuously, and kiss at her shoulder and neck area.

 

Akiyama, on the other hand, would be very enthusiastic about it. It definitely wouldn’t be slow, but he’d be gentle and considerate to his lover. Clothes would be coming off quickly, and his hands would be wandering her body like no one’s business, due to his rather reserved nature in daily life. He would be very into breast play, fondling, sucking, teasing. He wouldn’t slow down until it came to the main event, where he’d get a bit nervous, but once he pushed past that, it would be smooth sailing. He’d keep her in his lap, facing him, and go at a moderate pace, not too fast or slow.

 

Munakata would be very careful the first time he and his lover had sex. Consent would be his biggest priority, alongside making sure that she was pleased. Gentle kisses all over her body, a lot of caressing, and a lot of foreplay to warm her up. One thing he would make sure to do is to hold her close and make sure she felt comfortable at all times, whispering encouraging things into her ear. There wouldn’t be anything crazy for their first time together, just good ole’ missionary, maybe a switch to spooning further in at a sensual, gentle pace. 

 

Tatara would be very similar to Munakata in the sense that he would be very gentle with his lover. He wouldn’t be taking tabs on every little thing, though; he would simply want to enjoy making his lover feel good and share the experience with them. He would most likely start them off with his lover on top so that they had complete control of the pace and depth that he went at.He would try to guide them so that they wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, using gentle words and encouragement He would also put his lover’s wants ahead of his own to make their first time together perfect.


End file.
